The Magician and His Boy
by Jade-chan
Summary: Why don't more people love the Black Magician? I'm not that into YuGiOh, but I love him. For every one thing I find of BM, I find 1000 things on Black Magician Girl. So I wrote this about his past.


Let me tell you a story.  
  
Long ago in ancient times the monsters were more than just cards. They were real and they were terrorizing the world. Humans scrambled to find a way to fend off the monsters as cities burned to the ground and crumbled to dust. Monsters of all types participated in the ruthless destruction. It wasn't long before the Black Magician cast an ominous shadow over a city of simple laborers.  
  
Unlike most monsters he didn't need to use his size or weight to crumble cities. His powerful magic swept around him and crushed the small buildings. Humans panicked, swiftly screaming and running as they searched for safety. In one blow he had awoken the entire city. Dust from the fallen buildings blew by in wafts as the magician walked the dirt road further into the city.  
  
Along the path people scattered and fled from the monstrous creature. A young boy stumbled to the middle of the road, standing in the Black Magician's path. He couldn't have been older than sixteen, his skin pale and his eyes a soft periwinkle. Planting himself in the way of the magician's chosen path he stood as tall as he could. Whatever brave mission he had given himself faded away as the magician's course was not swayed. Soon his eyes filled with fear and something quite different than bravery paralyzed him on the pathway. The Black Magician stopped inches from the quivering boy. It was too much for him. The boy fainted.  
  
If the boy's plan had been to try and save his city it worked. The Black Magician left the city and carried the boy with him to an oasis. It was the belief that his power came from his amount of knowledge that led him to do this. All Black Magicians studied what they could when they could. Humans weren't going to be any exception to the rule.  
  
The first day with the boy was terrible. When he awoke he was terrified of the magician. He searched for an escape, a hiding place, or anything that would lead him away from the magician. Until he tired himself out he ran every time the magician approached. It stayed that way throughout the day.  
  
As evening rolled by and the sun began to set the Black Magician rested, leaning on a tree. The boy was sitting far across the oasis. When the small figure slowly came closer the magician pretended not to notice it. His eyes shut and he waited patiently. Minutes rolled by. Finally he felt a slight wind in front of his face. Without a word he opened his eyes to narrow slits. A hand stopped waving in front of his face and the boy shrunk away from his gaze. They stayed motionless and silent for a long while. That night the boy first expressed his feelings to the Black Magician. He was hungry.  
  
After a week passed the boy's fear of the magician faded away. He could not understand the magician's motives but no harm was being brought to him. The Black Magician learned quickly in that week that he had not fully comprehended before. Much like a child that begs for a puppy, he understood that humans needed to eat daily but he never took it into account until he had to feed the boy several times a day. Beyond those interruptions the boy ran away for periods of time to urinate. Every night the boy wanted to sleep, and every night he became cold as the sun's warmth disappeared. During that first week the magician realized how fragile the humans were, that it would be much less of a hassle to just let the boy die than to take care of him.  
  
He learned simple things about the boy. Poking the boy in one spot would earn him a confused stare. In a different spot he giggled. Another spot and his face would flush. Humans flinched away from sharp objects. Many little things about the boy were easily understood. However his quest for knowledge was failing miserably.  
  
The way the boy's mind worked held very little logic to it. One day he'd have one opinion, the next day he would change his mind and have the opposite opinion. He tried to follow values that clearly stated one thing was very wrong, yet a similar item wouldn't be wrong at all. Sometimes doing something wrong could be justified even though it was still wrong. A few times it seemed the boy argued the point with himself, unsure of his own answers.  
  
His first month spent with the boy approached him and he could not clearly define how the boy's emotions worked in logical terms. Still he studied. The boy was very easily amused. A simple juggling trick would leave the boy in awe. He learned that his city was still standing and he celebrated, dancing and praising the gods. More than once the magician thought the boy would try to run back to his home. Every night though the boy returned.  
  
He admitted he did not know the way to his home.  
  
The second month came with a heavy rain. Sickness grew in the boy and the Black Magician spent more time keeping the boy alive than having any of his questions answered. With little energy the boy stayed curled up in a blanket day and night. He lacked his usual appetite, complaining always of being too cold or too hot. For the entire first week of the month he stayed that way. Death nearly gripped the boy as he slowly recovered. As he began to move about again as he did before he thanked the Black Magician profusely for taking care of him even when he was sick.  
  
The magician could not understand why the boy thought he would let him die due to sickness. A new month rose and the boy regained his health. The magician decided to train the boy in the arts. He taught the boy simple stances and very basic knowledge. As best he could the boy followed his directions and listened to his lessons. Soon the Black Magician attempted to teach the boy magic.  
  
He moved too quickly. Frustration grew in the boy as the lessons grew more difficult. The complex training overwhelmed him until he broke into tears. Though he had tried, his training could not replace inexperience and the Black Magician was too far ahead for him to catch up. Failing at his lessons the boy felt worthless. Before the month ended the magician discontinued his lessons and returned to his previous studies.  
  
The boy could not be a fellow magician.  
  
Learning that another monster had finished destroying the boy's city, the magician began the fourth month with grim news. The boy wailed in agony that day. He begged for comfort and support where the magician gave none. It almost seemed moot; the boy invented his own comfort as he clung to the wizard. His sobs quieted until there was nothing, and the Black Magician realized he had fallen asleep.  
  
The next day he noticed something interesting. While recounting what had happened, the boy began to make his own stories. Stories where the people in the city survived and were safe. Gods rescued them, they found hiding, people he admired lead them to their new lives... He retold these stories slightly differently each time until it appeared he had forgotten what truly happened.  
  
Once the boy felt secure again the magician did not trouble him further. He had determined the boy's emotions couldn't be explained with logic. They changed every minute, influencing his decisions. No amount of record keeping would explain how the boy's mind worked.  
  
However he continued to take care of the boy. Not even he knew his reasons for it. Perhaps he didn't want to leave his quest unfinished, or the boy's fickle ways had influenced him. Whatever the reason was he remained with the boy for several more months. Then the boy disappeared.  
  
After spending over half a year with the boy the Black Magician hadn't expected him to run away. He was missing for several days and the magician began to doubt that he would return. When he did he held a small bundle of mandrakes and lotus flowers. Meekly he offered them to the wizard and he accepted, unaware of their relevance.  
  
It wasn't long after that when the monsters where captured and sealed into stone prisons. Every monster was found and entrapped to ensure the safety of the people. The Black Magician and his boy were also found, and the boy was left with a large slab of stone.  
  
The boy was very knowledgeable in the use of simple tools to move large objects. He made use of levers and logs in order to slowly push the stone. His wish was to find a safe place to keep the slab, though he did not know of one. So he found a place that was livable and he prayed to his gods that no harm would come their way. Each night he summoned the magician, whether he needed help with a task or he just wanted the company.  
  
Apparently his prayers did not reach the gods. He was safe for a time, but eventually another man who wanted to gain power came across his home. His monsters were strong and he understood how to battle with them. The boy had no choice but to summon the magician to try and protect himself.  
  
The Black Magician was a powerful opponent, but the boy was not. He had no control over the battle. Both he and the magician realized they would lose. Accepting his fate as a fact the magician battled fiercely as he was meant to.  
  
The boy couldn't. He saw the Black Magician stand bravely to face his death, but the boy could not watch. Throwing himself into the middle of the battle he covered the Black Magician. That attack killed him, and he slid away from the magician to land on the ground.  
  
A very rare thing occurred then. With the death of his master empowering him the Black Magician sacrificed himself in an awe-inspiring attack that destroyed his opponent.  
  
Both boy and magician were forgotten, buried in the sands of time. So who is it that tells you this story? I am another Black Magician. All of our kind share the same knowledge. This is why Black Magicians strive to serve their good masters well. It is not from fear or love or human emotions. There is a lesson in the story that teaches us all to understand when we're valued as more than just a playing card, and when we have a master that is worth serving well.  
  
Disclaimer way down here! I didn't want to spoil anything in the actual story. So no, the boy doesn't have a name. No, he isn't Yugi in any way. He is a character I made up (a recycled character, I have some version of him in every story I write, whether he's a main character or background character). Yugioh is owned by Takahashi Kazuki, Shueisha Inc., Konami & Toei, 4Kids Entertainment and Kids WB.  
  
I don't know a whole lot about Yu-Gi-Oh. I haven't seen that many episodes, and I don't know how well this would fit into the universe. So that's why I'm putting it here instead of on my site. I'd like to know if anyone likes it. Suggestions and comments are welcome (I do have reasons for keeping certain things the way they are though. If you make a suggestion about something I have a reason for I'll just explain why I did that).  
  
And here's your porn.  
  
Once upon a time there was a boy and a Black Magician. They got naked and made love. Then the boy had a bunch of angst.  
  
.And then he got over it and they were happy. The End.  
  
(Second Disclaimer : Yes, the porn is all a huge trick to get you to read the story! It's also kind of curiosity, too. How many more people will read?) 


End file.
